Charlie Kramer
'Charlie Kramer '''is the main antagonist of ''Hell's Worst. ''He is a serial killer who replaces his missing hand with a blade to murder his victims, targeting female individuals primarily. His victims are killed in their sleep and are gruesomely dismembered. Biography Childhood Charlie Jonathan Kramer was born to Jill Kramer, a psychiatrist at a mental asylum for the criminally insane, located in Mount Autumn-Hall Asylum. She developed a connection with a particular inmate, Ted Baker, a notorious serial killer responsible for abducting, torturing and murdering six teenage girls and, as an intrigued woman incredibly interested with Ted, became his psychiatrist despite warnings from her colleagues. Ted proved to be a very manipulative and charming individual who knew how to play Jill, even making her symphasize with the lies he made up on what made him a murderer including being physically abused by his father and sexually exploited by someone he trusted and considered his friend, which apparently gave Ted his bleak and negative view on humanity. Ted tricked Jill into locking them both in a room alone to speak privately and without interruption, to which she complied because she trusted him too much foolishly. Ted used this as an opportunity to attack and rape Jill, revealing that he made everything up just because he desired "female attention" and that being locked up has deprived him of that. Jill was found barely alive and ultimately pregnant. Jill gave birth to a boy named Charlie Jonathan Kramer and Jill turned to alcohol and drugs, eventually overdosing and Charlie found her body to his shock and horror, then was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Philip Gray. Philip tortured Charlie by carving him with a knife much to his sadistic pleasure and out of anger if Charlie angered him in some way. While in elementary school Charlie was ruthlessly bullied for being the son of a maniac and that he is a rape victim's child, particularly by a bully named Dexter Lane. Charlie used a yardstick to murder the class hamster while he was relentlessly taunted when the scars from Philip were uncovered by Dexter. In the bathroom, Dexter continued to harass Charlie, though Charlie finally retaliated and broke Dexter's nose in anger. This resulted in Charlie getting expelled for assault, while Dexter was left unpunished because the teachers didn't believe Charlie of accusing Dexter for bullying and attacking him first. While out of school, Charlie spent his free time crafting homemade traps to catch animals in order to torture and kill them out of sadistic joy. Charlie enjoyed watching the animals suffer and often drew it out because he wanted to spend as much time away from home as possible to avoid Philip. Charlie eventually took these murders further by taking the animals' bodies home to paint from. Philip caught Charlie in one of these acts and mocked him over it, even insulting his dead mother and destroyed his artwork before threatening to never bring a dead animal home again. Charlie tried to finally retaliate because Philip insulted his mother, though Philip easily overpowered the young and much weaker boy and savagely beat him until he broke his arm. During his teenage years his urge to kill and psychopathic tendencies grew tremendously, he attended the same high school as Dexter. Dexter hasn't changed and targets Charlie again, raiding his bag containing drawings of the animals he killed and ripped them apart in front of an enraged Charlie's eyes while he was being held back by his friends. Charlie was utterly alone in school with no friends and became another bullying target, however he did establish a connection with a sympathetic teacher named Lydia Whitmore. Charlie was overwhelmed by Dexter's actions, including destroying his precious artwork, so he wore a mask and ambushed Dexter in the woods on his way home, using an iron pipe to knock Dexter unconscious. Charlie was initially going to finish Dexter off, but hestiated and instead kidnapped him and imprisoned him in Philip's attic while he was away at work. Charlie used Philip's knife to torture Dexter as revenge and was tempted to kill Dexter but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, Charlie abandoned a tied up Dexter in the attic and was so emotionally overwhelmed about wanting to kill him but couldn't, punching the wall in a fit of rage and bruising his knuckles violently. Philip eventually returned home and wasn't aware of Dexter in his attic, but did notice Charlie's bruises. The next day Charlie visited in the attic however found Dexter dead because he neglected Dexter's knife wounds which were left untreated and got infected, killing him. This psychologically affected Charlie and made him think about his actions but didn't get rid of the body and just left it in the attic. Philip eventually discovered what Charlie had done and he attacked Charlie once he got home from school. During their struggle when Philip strangled Charlie, Charlie noticed the knife that fell out of his pocket and used it to stab Philip in the stomach. With Philip bleeding and severely injured, Charlie took advantage of this opportunity and slashed his throat, killing him and getting revenge for all the times Philip tortured and abused him. The noise from the fight resulted in the neighbors contacting the police and Charlie was taken into custody by a young cop named Leon Valentine. Charlie though convinced Leon that he was an unfortunate victim and framed Philip for kidnapping and killing Dexter and that Charlie was also tortured and his next murder victim. Charlie manipulated the evidence and this resulted in Charlie framing Philip being successful, saving him from being convicted as a murderer. The Boogeyman As an adult, Charlie moved towns to a small town in Georgia named Blackwater Town. He worked at an elementary school as a groundskeeper and had raised a daughter, Jill (named after his mother), with his loving wife, Amanda. However, behind that peaceful, kindhearted and friendly facade, laid in his own twisted heart a seething and horrific desire for vengeance and retribution for what hell life had inflicted on him. Targeting the children of his former classmates now turned the populance of the town, Charlie's M.O. was to take his victims to his workplace's boiler room. He used an array of knives and bladed weapons to mangle and torture the children with. With their remains thrown and spread throughout the town, his act earned him the reputation as the serial killer named the Boogeyman. Eventually, Amanda suspected Charlie's involvement in the killings and discovered that he was indeed the Boogeyman. A horrified Jill witnessed Charlie murder Amanda despite her promising not to tell anyone about what she knew, and Charlie did not realize Jill was watching. Jill informed a teacher at her preschool about what she saw and this led to the police raiding Charlie's home, finding a "special room" containing the weapons he used for the children, newspaper articles regarding the Boogeyman murders and the drawings of Charlie's victims and their deaths. Charlie noticed the cops in his house and realized that his dark secret is now in the open, intending to run away from Blackwater but not before committing one last murder because his urge to vengefully kill was too strong for him to resist. Charlie was caught by a police officer named Mason Dixon trying to abduct a pair of twins and Charlie seemingly gave up to him too easily, releasing the twins from his grasp and allowing Mason to arrest him. It is revealed the twins were actually Mason's children and he intended to execute Charlie for his crimes to avenge his victims and for trying to kill his children. Mason secretly took Charlie somewhere quiet to murder him, but during their trip, Charlie bizarrely sang a lullaby and sadistically mentioned to Mason that it was the same lullaby he sang to the children before killing him. Mason left Charlie cuffed to a pipe and went to grab something "fun" to torture Charlie with first before killing him. In an act of desperation, Charlie searched for something that could save him and found a hacksaw behind the pipes. Charlie painfully used the hacksaw to cut his own hand off, freeing him, and used the hacksaw to kill Mason when he returned armed with a blowtorch. Charlie dumped Mason's corpse in the back of the police car and drove off from the crime scene. He then dumped the car in a river and broke into a clinic where he forced the only doctor currently working there at night named Dr. Khadim Petel to nurse him back to health. This resulted in Charlie having his hand painfully replaced with a blade he can attach to it at will. Despite Khadim helping him, Charlie killed the doctor because he was a witness. Gatesman Murders Charlie fled to Gatesman City located in Michigan where he changed his identity to Bruce Underwood (whom he stole the identity from a murder victim) and acquired a realistic fake hand to prevent the police from linking him to the Boogeyman. He managed to get a job in the police department as a forensics analyst in order to cotinue his killing spree while also keeping an eye on the police's progress on his crimes and throw them off track whenever he can. Whilst working in the department, Charlie became involved with a homicide case in which he was inspired by to continue his killing spree despite making attempts to live out a relatively peaceful and solitude life. He alone discovered the killer, a teenager named Scott Haines, and he talked to him about it. When Charlie was finished knowing what he wanted, he let him go. Charlie replaced his fake hand with the bladed one and killed Scott in his sleep at night. While at work, Charlie made an enemy out of police sergeant Carl Locke who took note of his odd behavior and morbid fascinations, and Charlie viewed Carl as a bully and he reminded him of Dexter and Philip, slowly growing an intense hatred for the rough cop. Charlie took note of a colleague, Detective Leon Valentine, the same cop who he manipulated back as a teenager over the murders of Dexter and Philip. Charlie became a friend of Leon and developed an unhealthy obsession over him because he is someone from his past and he enjoys manipulating him because it makes him feel powerful and in control. Charlie also found his daughter, Amanda, who is now called Zoe Hardesty, and also psychopathically obsesses over her like he does with Leon. Charlie decides to get close and to keep an eye on Zoe by starting a romantic relationship with her adoptive mother, Karen, whose husband died two years ago. Zoe doesn't recognize her true father and Charlie fakes his personality to both of them, putting on the facade of a kindhearted, generous and caring family man. Charlie targeted mothers because his dark urges to kill was not only his past of terrible abuse, but the rape and death of his mother, and he desired to make others feel that pain as twisted vengeance. He killed four women, which were Jane Barklay, Jackie Welles, Sarita McDonald and Gina Graham, by abducting them and dismembered them while they were still asleep before leaving their corpses on display for the police to find. Charlie wanted to have a "game" of cat and mouse with Leon and made sure he knew that he wanted to "play" by placing Jane's wedding ring in his house. All the while Leon was investigating this homicide case, Charlie left cryptic messages for him to get a reaction out of him at the murder scenes while a sadistic Charlie was there to watch, as Charlie extensively researched into Leon's past and the messages reminded Leon of it. Charlie's vengeful killing spree continued throughout the city and he targeted Locke's wife, spitefully leaving her body for her husband to find, and attacked a mourning Locke when he returned home, managing to subdue and kidnap him. He held Locke hostage in a riverside shack and planted his fingerprints at the scene of his wife's particularly gruesome murder, ultimately framing Locke for his crimes. Charlie also sadistically tortured Locke with a knife and finally led the police to the shack in the hunt for Locke however blew up the shack, killing Locke, and making it look like he committed suicide. Despite the police believing the case is concluded and that Locke was the killer and is now dead, Charlie continues to harass Leon in secret and carries out another murder with the intention to mock the police. Leon eventually starts to suspect Charlie and solely investigates him, to which Charlie catches on and this makes him very angry. Charlie loses his cool and calm demeanor around Karen and Zoe, angrily beating and choking Karen one night. Zoe witnesses this and this brings back her memories of her real mother's murder at Charlie's hands, however Charlie intimidates them into keeping quiet and Charlie sadistically tells Zoe that he murdered her mother. As well as this, Charlie also tries to throw off Leon's investigation but this fails when Zoe informs Leon about Charlie's true nature. Zoe becomes Leon's informant and she assists him in his investigation against Charlie, even setting up in a sting operation for him. The operation ends in a failure despite Leon managing to save Zoe and Amanda from Charlie when he tries to kill them, leading to Charlie retaliating by breaking into Leon's home and murdering his wife, leaving their infant child in a pool of her blood. A citywide manhunt is ordered for Charlie's capture and Leon is vengefully driven over his wife's death. Charlie makes a distraction for the police by murdering a woman for them to find and investigate, while Charlie kidnaps Zoe during her way from school in an attempt to use as a hostage to flee from Gatesman City. Fate Charlie makes a call to Leon and explains to him that he's holding Zoe hostage, threatening to kill her should the police pursue him and despite Leon telling him to let her go and that he's already lost, Charlie claims that he's only lost when he's either convicted or killed. Leon manages to track down Charlie to an old factory where he's keeping Zoe and is preparing his escape, but is confronted by Leon. Charlie and Leon hold each other at gunpoint where Leon attempts to talk Charlie out of harming Zoe and that this is between them, as well as reminding him that she's her daughter. Charlie explains that his family had always hurt him and that he hates humanity itself for everything that happened to him. The conversation ends when Zoe uses one of the knives Charlie was going to take with him to stab Charlie in his side, prompting Leon to help Zoe escape from his grasp. Charlie though attacks Leon and the two drop their weapons, engaging in a brutal brawl. During the fight, Charlie uses his bladed hand to cut off a piece of Leon's ear and Leon also uses a meat cleaver to cut off Charlie's hand. Killed The fight ends with Leon using the meat cleaver to fatally wound Charlie, and Charlie's last words revealed that he was the boy who convinced Leon that he was not a killer a long time ago. Leon is consumed by grief and vengeance over his wife's brutal murder and uses the cleaver to decapitate Charlie. Arrested The fight ends with Leon using the meat cleaver to wound Charlie and leave him bloodied and defeated on the ground, with the fight resulting in Charlie losing the use of his legs. Charlie reveals to Leon about being the boy he convinced that was not a killer and attempted to goad Leon into killing him by mocking his wife and telling him sadistically what her final moments were like. Instead of killing Charlie, Leon placed Charlie under arrest and he is later sentenced to die in prison. During his execution, the only people who watched Charlie's execution by the electric chair were Zoe and Leon. Personality Charlie Kramer is a twisted psychopath who is extremely misanthropic and sadistic, holding a deep and hateful grudge against humanity for all the horrible things that has happened to him and the extreme abuse he received during his youth. An insatiable sadist, Charlie delights in torturing his victims before killing them, and he showcases little composure; he is prone to fits of joy and rage as he chases down his prey. Unresponsive to reason and deaf to pleas of mercy, Charlie developed an unhealthy obsession for two of the most "important" people in his life: Leon Valentine and his own daughter Zoe Hardesty, to which he spent a long and sadistic time tormenting, stalking and torturing. Murders Committed Past *'Animals: 'Charlie's first sign of becoming a serial killer was his teenage hobby of trapping, torturing and killing animals and creating twisted artwork from their mutilated corpses with drawings. One particular animal he killed was a hamster which he smashed with a yardstick. *'Dexter Lane: 'Dexter is Charlie's childhood bully and as revenge for the relentless abuse he received and breaking the artwork of his animal victims, so Charlie kidnapped him after knocking him out with an iron pipe and took him to his attic where he tortured Dexter with his abusive adoptive father's knife but couldn't finish him off and instead neglected him, resulting in Dexter's knife wounds contracting syphalis and killing him. *'Philip Gray: 'Philip is Charlie's abusive adoptive father who was an alcoholic and regularly abused Charlie, and Philip found out that Charlie killed Dexter and so he attacked him once he returned home, but Charlie managed to use the knife to slash Philip's throat. *'Thirteen Children: 'Charlie carried out his vengeance by torturing and murdering thirteen children in a torture room in his workplace. *'Amanda Kramer: 'When Charlie's wife Amanda discovered Charlie's child killings, he strangled her to death despite her promising not to tell anyone. *'Mason Dixon: 'While on the run, police officer Mason Dixon caught Charlie and attempted to torture him to death as revenge for the attempted murder on his twin children, however Charlie stopped Mason and slashed his throat with a hacksaw. *'Khadim Petel: 'Charlie forced a doctor named Khadim Patel to nurse him back to health after his hand dismemberment and, due to Khadim being a witness, painlessly killed Khadim with a lethal injection. Game *'Bruce Underwood: ' *'Scott Wilson: 'Scott Wilson is a serial killer who Charlie was inspired by to return to his killing spree and he killed Scott in his sleep by slashing his throat with his bladed hand. *'Jane Barklay: 'A mother who was dismembered with the bladed hand in a bed. *'Jackie Welles: 'A mother who was dismembered with the bladed hand in a bed. *'Sarita McDonald: 'A mother who was dismembered with the bladed hand in a bed. *'Gina Graham: 'A mother who was dismembered with the bladed hand in a bed. *'Angel Locke: 'The wife of Carl Locke who Charlie targeted because he hated and wanted to frame Carl, he slashed her throat with his bladed hand and joyfully cut up her body on their bed. *'Gracey Rogers: 'An elderly woman and Grady's husband and witnessed Charlie arranging for another taunting message to Leon's past, then murdered Gracey alongside Grady by shooting them to death and made it look like a robbery. *'Grady Rogers: 'An elderly man and Gracey's wife and witnessed Charlie arranging for another taunting message to Leon's past, then murdered Grady alongside Gracey by shooting them to death and made it look like a robbery. *'Carl Locke: 'A hardened police detective who had a feud with Charlie and Charlie greatly hated him because he saw him as an abusive bully like Dexter and Philip, so he killed his wife and abducted Carl, taking him to a riverside shack where he tortured him with a knife and proceeded to frame him for the murders. Charlie then blew up the shack and killed Carl. *'Tina Garcia: 'A newsreporter and a mother who Charlie killed in order to mock the police and make them realize the murders are not over yet, he dismembered her and wrapped her body parts in gift wrapping for the police to find with the biggest one containing a note for Leon. *'Arat Valentine: 'Leon's wife and Charlie murdered her in retaliation for trying to set him up, he dismembered her in the bed and placed their infant child in the bed in a pool of her own mother's blood and body parts. *'Debra Quinn: 'A mother and a prostitute who Charlie dismembered and left her out in the open to distract the police. *'Frank Underhill: '''A police officer who Charlie murdered by bludgeoning him with a hammer, stealing his car and uniform in an attempt to flee the city with his hostage Zoe. Skills and Abilities Quotes Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Determinant